


No right or wrong

by Dooba



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, Multi, No m/m interaction, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sadly, Seduction, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dooba/pseuds/Dooba
Summary: Edward and Jasper are best friends and in need of a roommate. Bella needs a place to live, and fast. There is more than one bed... doesn't mean they can't share.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No right or wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011 and am finally reposting this here. I didn't change much in the original version that my baby self wrote almost a decade ago. Make of that what you will ;) 
> 
> The old shoutouts go to Sherry, as always. Also thanks to Deb for general hand-holding, and to Bmango who convinced me to post this way back when I wrote this first. The banner was made by Christag_banners.

**NO RIGHT OR WRONG**

"I saw Mrs. Newton in the store today," I say softly. We are lying on the bed, facing each other. Our legs intertwined, as close as the fabric of our clothes will allow.

"Oh?" Bella replies, not really interested. Her hands are on my chest, tracing lines only she can see.

"Yeah. She told me she had seen you in Port Angeles last weekend. With another man."

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as I watch her reaction to my words with interest. Her eyes widen infinitesimally before she shifts her face back into a neutral expression.

"Really," she says slowly.

"Yes, really. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Her eyes search mine and she bites her lip before she takes a breath to speak.

* * *

_One year earlier…_

"She's coming tonight?" I asked Jasper, my roommate of five years. Since Emmett had moved out to go live with Rosalie, we had a bedroom to spare and a rent we weren't really comfortable with between the two of us. A new roommate was welcome and wanted.

"Yeah, around seven," he replied from the bathroom.

"Seven? That's inconvenient," I muttered.

"Said she was going to come straight here after work," Jasper said as he walked into the living room, his hair still wet from his shower. "She lives at the other end of town, so it was easier for her if she didn't have to go home first."

"Well, she might as well join us for dinner then," I replied as I moved to the kitchen and started to cook.

She was right on time, a bit early actually. Jazz buzzed her up and not three minutes later we heard the timid knock at the door, just as I set the pasta to boil.

Jasper let her in. I could vaguely hear her soft voice as he probably took her coat and guided her further into the apartment. When I came out of the kitchen and she stepped into the living room, I halted in my tracks.

Before me stood a vision with mahogany hair and big brown eyes. She was tiny, with a friendly smile. She stepped up to me with her hand outstretched and we made introductions.

“You must be Isabella,” I said, clasping her tiny hand in mine.

“Bella,” she corrected with a sweet smile. “Only my mother calls me Isabella.”

The face she made when she said it made me think she and her mother weren’t particularly close.

"Let me give you a tour," Jasper said. "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you have," Bella said easily.

I disappeared into the kitchen to fix three glasses of ice tea and, just as I was draining the pasta, Jasper finished the tour with the girl.

"Did you have dinner yet?" I asked her.

"Eh, not yet, no."

"You can join us, if you want," Jasper offered. He met my eyes over Bella's shoulder and his gaze spoke volumes — this was a keeper.

"Okay," she said somewhat hesitantly.

Not giving her any more time to doubt, I put three plates and cutlery into her hands, nodding towards our small round dinner table. She took the hint easily.

We talked over dinner, easy conversation that flowed over various subjects. Her work, our jobs. Education, dreams, aspirations, hobbies. She needed a place because her old roommate lost her job and couldn't afford rent anymore. Bella couldn't pay it on her own, and the commute to her job was hellish anyway, so they’d decided to give up their place and find something new. This looked like a nice solution to her.

Bella answered our questions but asked us so many, too. By the end of the evening, long after dinner, I felt like we knew her and she knew us a bit already.

She had helped do the washing up and somehow seemed to feel at home already in our apartment. She was easy to be around, relaxed demeanor, unassuming. A sharp wit and a clear gaze. And a body I wouldn't kick out of my bed, for sure.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. "Would you consider renting the third bedroom here?"

"What do you think?" she asked first.

I shared a look with Jasper and we both nodded. "We'd like to have you here," he said.

"I'd like that, too," she replied, and looked down. I swear I could see a blush hint her cheeks.

During the rest of the week we finalized the formalities, and on Saturday she arrived at our place in her ancient truck, filled to the brim with her stuff. Her dad was following behind, she explained, with a van.

We helped to get her things into the apartment, and then left her to give her belongings a place in her new home. I looked on, amused, as I saw her trudging around the apartment and her room with this thing and that, trying to find a place for it or shrugging and putting it away in some box again.

That night we were all beyond tired, and we ordered Chinese take out as Bella took her first shower in her new home. Since she was a girl we had decided it was only fair she would get the second bathroom all to herself. I mean, she had no business with our aftershave and we had no business with her girly stuff. Besides, Jasper and I were comfortable shaving next to each other. We felt this would not be the same for Bella.

The food was good and we watched a movie together as we processed the day.

"Do you have any house rules?" Bella asked during a commercial break.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. No sleepovers, no music after eleven, no caramel popcorn — what?"

We both laughed at her examples. "We don't have any rules," I said. "Not beyond what's normal if you share a place."

"Well, except of course to disinfect any common surface you had sex on."

Bella's eyes grew wide as her gaze snapped to Jasper. Her flush was more pronounced this time, a deep crimson that traveled down her neck.

"W-what?"

Jasper laughed again, amused by her reaction. "Our last roommate was adventurous and didn't pay much attention to bedroom boundaries. Speaking of which, do you have a boyfriend?"

"God, no," she replied, cocking an eyebrow. "After my last break-up I'm done with men for a while. You?"

"Haven't found the right one yet," Jasper shrugged. "Much like Edward here."

"Oh, you're both single?"

"Yeah?" My answer somehow turned into a question.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand against her mouth. "I thought you two were together!"

Jasper and I exchanged an incredulous look before we both burst out laughing.

"It's the hair, man," Jasper teased. "And the side burns."

"Your eyes," I countered easily. "And your smile."

Bella looked from Jasper to me and back, her mouth hanging open.

"It's not the first time we hear this," I told her. "I guess we give off a certain vibe."

Jasper snorted, reaching for the bowl of chips on the coffee table. "But we're not," he clarified. "And we're not gay, either."

Her blush deepened as she stuttered. "I'm so sorry. I thought…"

"It's okay," Jasper reassured her. "But, we're really not."

No, we were definitely not. And we were both looking at Bella like she was a lottery prize, and we were both determined to win it.

"Does this change your mind on living here?" I asked.

She shook her head, her hands covering her cheeks to hide a blush that just wouldn't die down. "No, it's okay. Jesus, I'm mortified though."

We both laughed and tried to put her at ease some more, but she wasn't very talkative for the rest of the night.

Over the following weeks we slowly got used to each other. She was a klutz, and the first plate shattered after just a few days. She promised to repay for it, as for the glass that slipped from her hands a day later.

She was adorable. It took her some time, but she became more and more relaxed, walking around in her robe during the weekends, a towel wrapped around her hair after her shower. She turned out to be a great cook, and she often made the most delicious meals.

We did our own thing as the days grew shorter and the nights longer. I was in a particularly busy month at work and often returned home late. Bella would always have saved me a plate for dinner and I was very pleasantly surprised when I felt her rub my shoulders once after I came home at ten o'clock on a Friday night.

"Is Jasper on his date?" I asked between groans I just couldn't suppress.

"Yeah, but he already texted me that he's leaving as soon as he can."

I smiled and shook my head. Jasper was impossible with women. He was too picky. Or perhaps he was just unlucky.

My smile turned into a sigh when Bella's nimble fingers traced up towards the base of my neck and worked out some kinks there. "God, that feels good."

"You looked like you could use it."

Hell, if it was her giving me a massage, I would _always_ be needing it. Try as I might to deny or ignore it, I was developing a deep attraction for Bella. And I wasn't sure how I was going to handle that.

After ten minutes or so she used less and less pressure, until merely her nails were scratching my scalp. I sat in silence as she stood behind me, wondering if I should do or say anything.

She cleared her throat after a long moment and stepped back. I felt the loss of her touch acutely, but tried to not let it show when I stood up and thanked her, smiling.

She shrugged it away and smiled back, all shy and sweet and endearing, and something in my chest exploded.

Yep, I was going to have a problem.

There were tiny things. She would touch my arm when she would reach around me to get something from a kitchen drawer. She would always smile at me when she caught my gaze.

And I would always smile back.

I realized how far it had gone already when I came home two weeks later and found Jasper sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Bella behind him. And she was rubbing his shoulders.

A fierce flash of jealousy washed over me when I saw her doing that, but I knew very well that I had no claim whatsoever on her. She had never indicated that she felt the same for me as I did for her. And rubbing someone's back might very well be a friendly gesture.

Still, I found I could not watch it and went to the kitchen to grab a beer, hiding in my bedroom until Bella had gone to bed. When I emerged later to get another drink, Jasper called out to me.

"You're quiet today."

"I know," I said, joining him on the couch and giving him a beer. We clinked the bottles together and drank.

"Something bothering you?"

"Nothing that can be solved," I shrugged.

Jasper nodded once, letting it go. We sat in silence for a while, watching some documentary about trees on TV.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you about Bella."

I tensed up but tried to hide it. "What about her?" I asked as neutrally as possible.

"I really didn't expect this to happen, but I think I like her."

Oh, for the love of all that was holy.

"And I wanted to tell you, because I have a feeling that she might like me too."

My heart sank, shattered, and evaporated. "How so?"

"Just tiny things. Smiling at me, you know? Touching my arm. The back rub you saw."

I couldn't stop myself. "She's the same around me."

Jasper looked at me. "She is?"

"She is. Touching my arm, always a smile. A back rub because she thought I could use it."

"Huh," Jasper mused. "Interesting."

He wasn't upset, and for that I was relieved.

"So now what?" I asked.

"That depends," Jasper said quietly. "Do you like her, too?"

I rubbed my face. "We're fucked."

"Not yet," he mocked humorlessly, "but yeah. Damn."

We both started to pay closer attention to Bella's behavior around us. We teased her a little, gauging her reactions. She flushed as brightly with us both. Couldn't look away when either Jasper or I appeared from the bathroom in just a towel. She'd stop talking mid-sentence if either of us touched her arm.

And she slowly became a bit more relaxed as well. I already had thought her to be someone who needed some time to get used to a new environment, but once her real self appeared, Jasper and I were the ones that had to force ourselves to look away.

She liked to wear tops with wide necks that hung down over one shoulder. My dick certainly noticed the day she didn't wear a bra underneath it. Super short shorts and leg warmers were her preferred alternative for regular trousers and in all honesty, she was just completely mesmerizingly stunning.

And she was messing with us. Or flirting. It felt like messing.

After almost three months of looking but not touching, we both had had enough. And from what I could tell, Bella was getting a bit insecure or frustrated too. Something had to happen before it all went sour.

So, on a Friday night in February, after copious booze, Jasper pounced.

"So, Bella. Seen any date material lately?"

Bella kept her gaze focused at the television. "Nah. They're either gay or taken."

"Really?" Jasper drawled. "Sometimes they're closer by than you think. Sometimes they already have noticed you."

She blinked and looked at us, alarmed and confused. "I'm not going out with that guy from the coffee shop, if that's what you mean."

"No, Bella, that's not what we mean," I said, trying to subtly shift the focus of the conversation.

She sat back and folded her arms, on guard. "Then what do you mean?"

"What Edward here is trying to say, is that well…" Jasper trailed of, suddenly unable to continue.

That was typically him and I shot him an incredulous gaze as he looked at me for help. I rolled my eyes but looked back at Bella, who looked now more alarmed than confused.

"We both like you," I stated bluntly. "And we both feel like you have been giving off signs too. If this is not the case, that's okay, and we can just go on as we have done. Nothing will have to change."

Her eyes had gone so wide that I wondered briefly if I should remind her to blink.

Then her blush, as I secretly predicted, appeared and she hid her face in her hands. "You must hate me."

"Of course we don't hate you," Jasper said. "Quite the opposite, actually," he murmured as an afterthought. Bella didn’t hear.

"Talk to us," I coaxed, becoming confused with her reaction. "Does this make you so wildly uncomfortable? Nothing has to change, you know."

"I know," she moaned, and the sound struck me as impossibly erotic. I pushed the distracting thought away and focused back on her.

It took some long, unending moments before she spoke again. "Here's the problem," she started before she finally took her hands away from her face. She was so red, poor girl. Her skin must feel aflame.

She took a deep breath, and then another one, and the silence stretched for so long I almost wanted to guess her answer — that she didn't like either of us and wanted to be just friends.

And I wasn't sure if I could.

Then she looked from me to Jasper when she spoke. "I like you both. I'm so sorry. I've tried to ignore it or choose one of you but I can't!"

Jasper and I looked at each other in a completely stunned silence. And underneath that, my heart cracked wide open in wild relief.

"What?"

"You must hate me," she groaned. "I'm so sorry and I've lead you on in the hopes I would start to like one of you better, but it's just not happening."

The silence stretched. I was completely at a loss as to what to say, and it looked like Jasper was not much better off. This was as impossible a situation as when she would have wanted neither of us.

"So now what?" I asked, lost.

"I don't know. Depends on Bella, I think," Jasper answered. He turned to her. "What do you want?"

Oh, it seemed that we had not yet seen her fiercest blush until that moment. I couldn't help but snicker as I watched her squirm.

"I don't know," she finally managed to say.

I didn't buy it, and when I looked at Jasper I saw that he didn't, either.

"Let's just not talk about this anymore," she said, still flustered.

"But that doesn't solve anything," I teased.

She shrugged, then gracefully unfolded her tiny frame and stood up. "I've had enough for now. I shall go to bed and die in shame. Good night."

I watched her retreating back and got up to go after her. In the hallway to her bedroom, I caught up with her and touched her shoulder. She stopped, but refused to look at me.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're both pretty flattered," I smirked, trying to make her more at ease.

She blushed, again, and bit her plump lower lip, tiny teeth worrying the flesh I very suddenly, very strongly, wanted to kiss.

Tilting her chin up with the tip of my finger I looked into her big brown eyes. "It will be okay," I said softly. I tugged her lip free from her teeth with my thumb and she smiled shyly.

"I've never felt like this before," she said softly. "I'm so sorry for how I behaved."

"Don't be sorry," I said, even though I wasn't really sure of my words. "You've been pretty well-behaved so far."

She smiled again and looked away. "I don't know how to solve this though."

We could both hear Jasper come up to us, to join in the conversation. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and I saw how his touch affected her.

"Maybe it will solve itself," he said, having overheard her last words. "I sure as hell won't make you choose between Edward and I, and I think I can state safely that Edward won't do that, either."

"Speak for yourself," I said lowly. Jasper knew I was joking, but Bella did not. She looked from me to him, a slightly panicked look dawning in her eyes.

"I won't, I can't… I don't… I can move out, you know, because I don't think I can—"

Jasper hushed her. "He was joking, sweetheart. Go to bed, and don't worry. We'll look at it again tomorrow morning, and see how we are going to handle this."

"Okay," she said, her voice unsteady. Then she looked from me to Jasper and with sudden resolve kissed first his cheek and then mine. "Good night."

She disappeared in her room and we went back to the couch. My cheek was burning. Jesus, it was such a simple kiss. Still I couldn't help rubbing my cheek and I laughed when Jasper did the same.

We finished the third bottle of wine together and talked some more, and the conversation inevitably came to Bella.

"Damn," Jasper said. "I know it sounds stupid, but somehow I really believe her when she says she can't choose. At first I thought that she was just saying it, but I really think she doesn't really have a preference."

"Aye," I agreed, lightheaded with wine. My voice was slurring more than I had thought it would be. "But, that doesn't change anything. It's a pretty impossible situation. I mean, what if she chooses you, or me? Or neither?"

"Or both of us?" Jasper asked.

I nearly choked on my wine and looked at him. "What?"

"What if she can't or won't choose? What if she wants us both?"

The alcohol prevented me from balking at the thought alone, but it took me some effort to even contemplate the idea of the concept, so to speak.

I looked at Jasper for a long time and saw he was thinking hard, too. "Could you do it? Share her, I mean? Could you?"

His hand trailed to his hair as he finished his wine and refilled his glass immediately. "I don't know. Could you?"

I exhaled, feeling the wine and something else churn in my guts. "No. I think I wouldn't be able to see her go out on a date with you. Sorry."

"But what if," Jasper said slowly, hesitantly.

"What if?"

"What if we wouldn't do that? What if we would not take turns in sharing her like that?"

I swallowed thickly, not sure I was comfortable with the direction this conversation was going. "Let's just see how it goes, okay? Let's decide that when the time comes."

Jasper nodded, more drunk than I was I realized.

"Would you, by the way?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I took her out without you?"

He shook his head, his curls dancing, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "Nah. As long as she comes back home to me."

I laughed and launched myself onto him, wrestling him against the ground in uncoordinated movements until he pleaded mercy. I helped him up and we cleaned up the room a bit before we both went to bed.

I couldn't sleep immediately, my mind fuzzy with drink and revelations. Bella liked us both and like Jasper, I believed that she didn't have a hidden preference. I knew what Jasper offered. Instead of taking turns in sharing her, he wondered if we could have her at the same time.

I wasn't sure if I would be comfortable with that. Then again I had known Jasper for years and I was comfortable enough with my own sexuality to not be put off by _that_ , at least, but that wasn't the problem.

A threesome could be fun. I had fantasized about it countless times, albeit never with an extra man present. But it always seemed to be a one-time occasion. But with Bella… It would happen more than once, probably. It would be unconventional, to say the least.

But she had been in my fantasies for months on end now. The idea of having her for real made me almost instantly and painfully hard.

Palming my erection, I dared my fantasy to go further, fueled by the simple yet exquisite feeling of her soft lips against my cheek. As I worked myself to a quick and unfulfilling climax, I knew then and there that I had to have her. And if it meant that I would have to share, then so be it. I wasn't going to make her choose, and if her choice was for us both, then I was willing to go along.

I cleaned myself up and fell asleep shortly after that, happy to have found a solution.

The days after did not bring any progress however. I had hoped that, with this out in the open, things would become easier. It seemed that the opposite was happening.

Whenever Jasper or I would touch her like we had done before, she appeared to shrink back a little. No longer coy, she started to wear clothing that hid more of her delectable body and she didn't make eye contact with us anymore.

I started wondering if I had understood everything wrongly and she didn't want us at all.

About a week after the revelation, she was cooking, cursing loudly when she burned her hand on a pan.

I walked to the kitchen to wrap some ice in a towel.

"Here," I said, gently pulling her hand away from under the tap and inspecting her palm before I wrapped the towel around it. She hissed softly against the pain and didn't look up at me, but I saw a tear falling on the towel.

"Hey," I said, "does it hurt so bad?"

She shook her head, still not looking up. I would not have that, so I lifted her chin with my fingers once more so she would meet my eyes. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, a sob shuddered through her, and another and another, until I pulled her against me in utter confusion and let her cry. She wrapped her arms around me, the ice cold against my waist where her hurt hand rested, but I ignored it as I caressed her hair and her back and tried to soothe her grief.

"There, now," I said helplessly, inadequately. I had no idea why she was so upset, but she clung on to me so hard I disturbingly wanted her tears to last, as it meant I would have her in my arms for a bit longer.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

She sniffled, and started crying again. Apparently I had asked the wrong question.

"You," she wailed suddenly, and I stiffened. What had I done wrong?

"You and Jasper. I feel so conflicted!"

I pulled back so I could see her face, cupping it so she couldn't hide from me. "Why?"

"How can I want you both?" she asked in a tiny voice, averting her eyes before she looked back at me again. "It's so wrong on so many levels."

"Does it feel wrong?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper emerging from his room, walking up to us slowly, patiently.

"Yes. No. I don't know," she hiccupped. I don't know why, but even after a crying fit she was beautiful to me. Her eyes rimmed red and still watery, the last of her tears clinging to her long dark lashes. The tip of her nose was red too, and her lips darker and swollen in her distress.

I wanted to kiss her. Badly. But, that didn't feel quite like the right thing to do.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Let's sit down," he invited. "I think we really need to talk about this."

"Dinner will burn," Bella murmured absentmindedly.

Jasper moved to the stove to lower the temperature. "It’ll keep. Come on, let's talk." He fixed her a glass of water and got her some tissues before he joined us on the couch.

Bella went to sit in the love seat she usually used, but Jasper shook his head. "Sit with us. Please."

She nodded and sat down in between us, her poor hand still wrapped in ice.

"I really thought it would pass, or change," she said forlornly, looking forward with unseeing eyes. "I feel like a harlot," she groaned, hiding her face in her good hand.

"You're not," Jasper said. "And we certainly don't think you are."

"But it's so wrong," she sighed, frustrated. "And here I am wanting you both, like I can have everything I want with a snap of my fingers."

Jasper met my gaze over Bella's head and I nodded. The time had come.

"I think you can," he said softly.

"W-what?" she asked, looking up at him. The tension became palpable in the blink of an eye.

"I think you can have us both. If you want."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course I can't." She turned to look at me, her look almost pleading. "It's not right."

"How is it not right? You want us both and we both want you. I don't see a problem," Jasper said.

"But, what will others think? And what happens if one of you gets jealous? And why am I even talking about this?"

"I don't care what others think," I said softly. "We'll deal with that, or them, when the time comes."

Her breath halted and she bit her lip again. I felt the now familiar tightening in my groin in reaction to the display.

"You're talking about this because you are considering it," I continued, lowering my voice a bit. "You can have us both. And we think you want it."

She chewed on her lip harder, and not out of discomfort this time.

"We only have one condition," Jasper said darkly, drawing her gaze back to his. "We won't take turns."

Appropriately flustered, her mouth fell open as a delicious blush spread from her cheeks down her neck, disappearing into the collar of her top. "Holy Jesus," she breathed shakily.

Jasper smiled wickedly, as ever the more confident one with women. "So, what do you say?"

Her blush was so delectable, I ached to reach up and touch her cheek with my fingertips.

Again, her free hand came up to her face to hide it. "Oh my God, I'm so corrupted."

Jasper and I both grinned. "Nah," he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Not yet, you aren't."

She swallowed thickly and took another shuddering breath as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Ehm, can we have dinner first?"

Jasper threw his head back and laughed, and the tension was broken. He got up and helped her up with him, and as I set the table, he finished cooking quickly.

I sat down with Bella for a moment and gently coaxed her hand away from where she was holding it protectively against her body, removing the ice to check on her skin.

"Let me get some cream for it," I said, disappearing into the bathroom quickly to get some cooling ointment and gauze. I cradled her hand in mine for a moment before I treated her burn, bandaging it carefully.

When I was done, I flipped her hand over and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Her breathing, that had been shallow to begin with, stopped completely.

"Hey, no starting without me," Jasper joked as he put the food on the table.

"Just taking care of her wound," I stated, to my surprise not offended at all. When I was alone, I would want to discover why I felt no jealousy whatsoever at the prospect of sharing her, but right now, I was merely relieved.

"Taking care of her all right," Jasper winked, and he plopped down on his seat to have dinner with us.

"Stop it," Bella said, blushing. "I never said I would do it."

"But you want it," Jasper said cheekily. "And hey, we want it too. How convenient."

She turned redder, picking at her food. "I don't want to plan this or anything," she muttered.

"What's the real problem?" I guessed.

She sighed, sitting back. "I can't do this over dinner."

"Then when can you?" Jasper asked. "What's bothering you?"

She groaned, a very feminine sound in the back of her throat. "You're going to make me do this, are you?"

"Oh no, love, _making_ you do it would entail a whole set of different behavior. But, if you insist…" I enjoyed making her blush too much.

"No! No, that's not necessary," she stammered, and just like that I understood her problem. She was shy, and probably inexperienced. She was clueless and very probably apprehensive to engage in intimacy with the both of us.

But I wanted it. Oh, God, how I wanted it.

Instead, I took her good hand in mine. "We'll find our way. No rush. And we'll see how it all develops."

"And we won't _make_ you do anything," Jasper added. "Unless you ask for it, of course."

She frowned at that, the idea clearly not something she enjoyed overly much.

"Think you can eat now?" I asked.

She shrugged and brought her fork to her mouth dutifully, but I could see her mind working. She was over thinking it. But, to be honest, I was too. How would we even engage in intimacy, how would we take that first step? Would it even work out?

After dinner she retreated to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes. I warned her to be careful with her hand, and then helped Jasper to clear the table and do the dishes.

"You have to start it," he said.

I swallowed, keeping my gaze focused on the plate I was drying.

"You have a better read on her. You're gentler. She's as innocent as they come. I'd steamroll past her comfort zone and not even notice."

"I doubt that," I said. "But, if you're more comfortable with that, all right. When?"

"When it happens," he smiled.

It happened that night. Bella emerged from the shower, her hand wrapped in a fresh bandage and her hair still dripping. She smelled like flowers, the scent wafting around her still after bathing.

We had ice cream for dessert in the living room, and at our invitation she sat down in between us again. I was nervous. She looked ethereal, but a bit tense, as well. Perhaps she could sense we wanted to initiate something tonight.

But something had to happen or I would implode.

Watching Bella eat ice cream was so erotic it should be illegal. The way her lips wrapped around the spoon made me jealous of the utensil, and my heart started to beat yet a little faster in expectation.

Jasper was looking intently at her too, and Bella became more and more shy. Finally, she put her bowl down. "I can't eat like this," she said timidly.

"Perhaps we can help you," I offered, scooping some ice cream on my spoon and holding it up for her.

She looked at me for a long moment before she accepted, bringing her head forward a bit so she could wrap her lips around the spoon. She met my eyes as she ate, shy and coy at the same time.

She was going to be the death of me.

Jasper and I took turns feeding her ice cream, until she stated that she was full. She was a bit more relaxed now, but still too tense for my liking. I started to wonder if anything would happen at all tonight, even if the atmosphere was still so promising.

I tucked a strand of still damp hair behind her ear and looked at her, smiling gently. "We don't bite, you know," I said softly.

"Unless you ask, that is," Jasper added, and Bella laughed in spite of herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Nervous?" I tried.

She looked at me with a look akin to relief on her face. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like I've done this before, you know."

"Me neither," I grinned.

"Me neither," Jasper said, and her eyes grew wide.

"You mean you've never…"

"Shared someone? No, why would we?" I asked.

Her blush, her predictable enemy, was present immediately.

"Because you both seem so comfortable," she stammered.

"Guess what?" I said. "I'm nervous, too. But it's not going to stop me from discovering you," I added quietly. “Can I kiss you?”

The moment she nodded, I leaned forward to brush my lips against hers ever so softly.

I was on fire immediately. Her lips were velvet silk, hot and supple against mine. When she didn't pull back, I kissed her in earnest, moving my mouth over hers and coaxing access so I could stroke her tongue with mine.

She was divine. The sweet taste of the ice cream lingered in her hot little mouth, making her even more delectable. Her good hand moved up to my hair as I cupped her face. When she groaned softly, the sound went straight to my groin.

The kiss was interrupted when she gasped, freezing for a moment as she pulled back. When I opened my eyes to see what was going on, I saw how Jasper had moved her hair over her shoulder.

“May I?” he asked.

She nodded, a little dazed, and he leaned in to press a kiss to her now bare neck.

"Relax and just feel," he whispered in between slow kisses. "Let us take care of you."

"I don't know," she breathed, distracted by Jaspers kisses and slowly wandering hands.

I kissed her into silence, and reveled when she kissed me back.

"Does it feel right?" I asked against her lips.

She merely moaned in response, shifting to her knees so she could get closer to me.

I wrapped my arms more fully around her and pulled her body flush to mine, tangling my fingers in her silken curls. "Then it is right," I said softly. "We all want it. And that's all that matters. Will you let us both touch you?"

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Good. You can touch me too,” I said, holding her close.

“Me, too, obviously,” Jasper said.

I relaxed my hold when Jasper's hands disappeared under her top, caressing skin I was dying to touch myself, too.

Bella's head fell back and she startled only a little when it hit Jasper's shoulder. She turned her head to press a kiss to his neck, but when he turned his heard towards her, she hesitated.

"You don't mind?"

He didn't reply, but simply pressed his lips to hers, silencing any worries she might have had with a searing kiss as his hands moved up and cupped her breasts.

Then he broke the kiss and groaned, "No bra?" as she moaned deep in her throat.

I grinned. "You didn't notice?"

He looked at me over her shoulder with sparkling eyes. "You did?"

"I sure did," I replied as my hands trailed up her thighs. She had the perfect figure, but she was tiny as a sprite. I let my hands move upward to cup her rear.

Her soft sounds, her tiny little moans, breaths and groans fueled my arousal until I was straining against my jeans.

I could see how Jasper rolled Bella's nipples between his fingers under the fabric of her top and she groaned, her hands tightening in my hair in reply to his ministrations. It was the oddest sensation and it surprised me how wildly turned on it made me to see her shuddering under his attention.

I met Jasper's eyes again and he smiled, delirious and happy, and horny as hell.

My hands seemed to move out of their own volition to pick up the hem of her top.

"May I?"

"Yes," she breathed, lifting her arms to help me get her jumper off.

She was exquisite and I told her so. Pale, peach, flawless skin and delicious pert breasts, now cupped and massaged by Jasper's big hands. Her head lolled on his shoulder and her breathing was rapid, shallow.

Her nipples were tight and taut, peeking out between Jasper's fingers. I ached to taste them, but I would wait until Jasper was done. In the meantime, I cupped her waist, not at all surprised I could almost completely encircle her with my long fingers.

"Listen to your heart racing," Jasper murmured, sucking on her earlobe. "One might think you are enjoying yourself."

"I am, oh God, I am," she confessed, her blush flaring but her body not denying how our touched affected her.

I moved back from Bella a bit so I had more access to her body. "My turn," I whispered, starting a trail of kisses at her sternum and moving slowly down from there, hoping that Jasper would get the clue and remove his hands so I could have access to Bella's breasts.

He did and I kissed around the swell of each breast, reveling in the softness before I closed my lips around one nipple and sucked, while I cupped her other breast with my hand. They were so perfect I moaned, shifting to get closer to her.

A rustle of cloth indicated Jasper was taking off his shirt and when I looked up I saw he had turned back to Bella, kissing down her back.

She groaned deliciously, one hand in my hair and one on Jasper's thigh. Slightly squirming already, I could still sense the tiniest bit of tension in her body, but it wasn't stopping her from enjoying our ministrations.

I kept my mouth on her breasts, using tongue and teeth as my hands roamed down her torso, touching every inch of skin I could reach until I reached the top of her yoga pants. Her breathing hitched but she lifted her hips in obvious invitation, so I dipped my fingertips underneath the soft fabric and started to push it down.

Jasper accommodated easily by lifting Bella up, so that I could slide the pants over her hips. Underneath it she wore the cutest panties, light grey with pink lace, and I laughed as Jasper groaned.

Bella giggled, her stomach tensing up with the movement, and she bit her lip. "If I had known this would happen I would've paid more attention to what I was wearing."

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper said, first kissing and then nipping her neck. "This is awesome."

"It really is," I agreed, caressing her now bare thighs and inching closer and closer to the promised land.

She didn't spread her legs and I didn't push. I could easily imagine that even though it was probably her equivalent of a wet dream, to live this fantasy might be overwhelming. We would have to take our time and like Jasper said, she was probably quite inexperienced in the bedroom. We would have to let her set the pace.

I bent down to kiss her abdomen, dipping my tongue in her navel as Jasper's hands found her breasts again. She moaned when he pulled her further back against his chest and she started pulling on my shirt, indicating she wanted it off. I did so immediately, rewarded by Bella's shining eyes roaming over my body as she bit her lower lip.

I smiled and claimed her lips again, fast becoming addicted to the taste of her mouth.

We kissed and enjoyed some heavy petting for a while until Jasper stood up, carrying Bella easily in his arms. He kissed Bella without really looking where he was going, but Bella reached out and grabbed my hand as Jasper started to walk, making sure I was following. It was such a sweet gesture I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back, not forgetting me as Jasper claimed her attention in his kiss.

He took her to my bedroom and lay her down on my bed, never once pausing in his kiss. I took advantage of the way she was positioned, distracted by Jasper, to pick up her left ankle and kiss all the way up her leg to her inner thigh. Just before I reached the apex I repeated the process with the other leg.

Jasper kept kissing her and played with her breasts and her legs relaxed, giving me the opportunity to spread them a little. I kissed the very inner top of her thigh and her hips bucked. I chuckled and repeated the process, kissing and licking so near where she wanted me.

She broke her kiss with Jasper to groan, "oh, please."

I hooked my fingers under her panties and pulled them down her legs, letting my eyes feast on the sight before me. A small strip of neatly trimmed pubic hair pointed the way to where I wanted to be.

"Look at you," I said reverently. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

Jasper stopped his kissing her to take her in, and he agreed, making her blush as I expected. Her legs started to close again, but I caught her knees with my hands and caught her eye. "Oh no you don't. You are perfect. Don't hide from us."

She got even redder. I didn’t understand the female psyche — one would think that after stating the truth she would relax and enjoy it.

I got out a dental dam and settled in between her legs to work on her. I wanted to make her come so badly I was shaking with the need.

The moment my moth touched her folds Bella moaned, a deep, long sound that came from the back of her throat. Her legs relaxed and I gave myself better access, using my fingers to spread her so I could reach every dip, every fold with my tongue. I hummed appreciatively.

Her hips bucked, her back arched — she was beautifully responsive. When I looked up I saw that Jasper was all but ravaging her breasts again and she was gripping her pillow behind her head, her sounds becoming more and more uncontrolled.

"This is like buffer overflow," she mumbled incoherently.

I smiled, but Jasper moved up to press his lips to her ear. "You are not at work right now, sweetheart. If you think this is too much already, you're in for a ride."

I pulled her tighter against me and scraped my teeth against her ever so gently, making her cry out loudly and curse. "Shit!"

Jasper's low grunt distracted me and I looked up again to see how Bella was rubbing him through his pants as he undid them to give her better access.

She moaned when she saw him through his boxers and I took wicked pleasure in doubling my efforts so that she lost her concentration.

"Hey," Jasper admonished playfully, but I just cocked one eyebrow at him and sucked Bella's clit into my mouth, making her whimper and stutter.

"Oh Jesus, I'm… Oh God, so close, so close…"

I pushed one finger in her, then two, reveling in her wetness. I started moving, curling my fingers to find that spot I hoped would drive her over the edge of that cliff.

She let out a sudden, short cry and froze for an endless moment before she started to shudder, her inner muscles clamping down on my fingers as I licked her through her climax. Jasper's mouth covered Bella's and he swallowed her cries greedily, her whimpers muffled.

I brought her down gently and her legs fell limply to the sides, but her mind seemed surprisingly clear and her hands were all business as she used them both to free Jasper from his boxers and stroke him. He let out a deep moan, sitting up on his knees to give her better access.

My own raging erection was starting to become painful and I rubbed myself covertly, trying to provide some much needed friction. I wasn't sure how Bella would react to my actions but then her eyes fell on my hand and they grew wider as she licked her lips.

I rubbed myself with more conviction and now she bit her lip, her gaze flicking back and forth between Jasper and I.

"Touch yourself," she commanded as she looked at me, and I opened my pants to get to my cock.

"Oh God," she moaned, "you're going commando?"

I nodded, fisting my erection languidly. I wanted nothing more than to get inside her, but I also felt it was Jasper's turn with her. His head dropped forward as she used her hands on him, and afer he’d rolled on a rubber I watched in utter fascination at how she positioned herself so she could take him into her mouth.

He groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, and I got harder just by looking at how her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on him. Hoping Bella had recovered enough from her first climax by now I moved forward and stroked her with my fingers. She responded wonderfully, moaning around Jasper and spreading her legs further for me.

She was so hot and so tight, I couldn't wait to be inside her. I moved my fingers in and out of her, pressing my thumb to her clit. Her hips started to move rhythmically against my fingers and she moaned again, eliciting a moan from Jasper in return.

I took my time working her, massaging her breasts with my free hand as she worked on Jasper. He had amazing stamina, but so did she. Not once did she indicate her jaw was getting tired and she moved with vigor, redoubling her efforts when she sensed he was getting close.

I stopped touching her, allowing her to focus on Jasper so she could work him through his climax. She let him go with a soft popping sound and wiped the corners of her mouth playfully as she looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Was that good?"

Jasper laughed, a deep, throaty sound in his lazy, post-orgasmic state. "Honey, you have no idea." He sat down next to her, near her head, kissing her mouth quickly before he slipped into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came back he fell into bed beside her. She bit her lip and smiled, suddenly shy. I wouldn't have that, and I thought it was best to move on before her mind would make her overthink again. I pressed a kiss to the top of her thigh before I moved to the bedside table to get a condom.

When I was sheathed I positioned myself, waiting for her to indicate it was okay. She nodded at me, stretching her arms out to beckon me closer.

Being inside Bella was impossible to describe, and all I could do was moan so deeply it sounded pained. She was so hot, so tight… so _wet._ Even with the condom the feeling was heavenly. She clenched down on me and it was all I could do to not climax like a seventeen-year-old adolescent who was inside a girl for the first time.

"God you feel good," I groaned, pushing in as deep as I could. Her answering moan traveled up my spine and made my stomach muscles contract. She wrapped her legs around me, allowing me to slide even deeper into her.

She pulled me down to her and I felt her soft breasts rub against my chest, making me ache. And then I started to really move. I saw stars. I couldn't describe it in any other way. Never before had it felt so good with a woman as it did with Bella.

She moved with me, clamping down on me so hard that I wondered if she did those Kegel exercises some women did. Her small hands were on my back, her nails tracing down my spine, making me shudder and groan.

I reared back so I could see more of her and move with more vigor, and Jasper took the opportunity to bend forward and use his mouth on her breasts again. She cried out and wrapped her legs tighter around me, her arms wrapping around Jasper as well as she could to keep him close. I rubbed my thumb against her clitoris, making her hips buck and her head thrash on the pillow.

I held out as long as I could, but when she came undone she took me with her and I climaxed. Hard.

Sated, I pulled out of her and she relaxed on the bed, her cheeks and chest deliciously flushed, her hair ruffled and damp at her temples, her lips swollen from our kisses.

I disposed of the condom and Jasper got us some water while I prepared a washcloth to clean us up some. She was getting shy again, but I kissed her soundly and smiled at her, telling her how wonderful she was, how happy she made me, us. She smiled back and blushed, but it wasn't as deep as she would have done earlier.

Sweet caresses turned into heavy petting and after a while Jasper rolled on top of her, making love to her as I looked on and kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts. The atmosphere was comfortable, intimate. I wasn't uneasy with Jasper and he didn't seem to be bothered by me, either.

Bella coaxed me to come closer to her and used her hands on me, distracted by Jasper's thrusting. He climaxed before she did, but when he pulled out of her he cleaned up quickly and then used his fingers to get her over that edge, but Bella managed to get me to orgasm first by taking me into her mouth deeply and using her skills on me.

Afterwards we lay together, Bella in between Jasper and I, sated and drowsy.

"Wow," she breathed, stretching out lazily. "That was amazing."

"It certainly was," Jasper agreed, kissing her neck. "I say we do that again."

She blushed but giggled, a delicious, albeit very girly sound. "Yeah. You too, Edward?"

"Mmh," I simply hummed, unable and not willing to form coherent words. I nuzzled the other side of her neck and traced lazy circles over her abdomen, very close to falling asleep.

I was beyond happy.

“Not tonight though,” Jasper joked. “We’re out of condoms.”

We did it again. And again and again. It worked, the three of us. We had fun. We went out on dates, making her squirm as we sat her in between us in a restaurant and both couldn't keep our hands off her. Jasper would feed her small bites off his plate as my hand was doing all sorts of naughty things under the table, making her blush.

We loved making her blush.

Of course people looked at us, suspected something, ready to judge. We didn't care. We were in love with Bella, and Bella was in love with us.

We had the unspoken agreement at first that we would always involve in intimacy with the three of us together. Later, this morphed into an easier arrangement and sometimes Bella slept alone with Jasper.

And sometimes, she'd sleep alone with me.

It became easier in a way, once we agreed on not doing things together all the time. Jasper shared her love for shopping while I shared her love for cult movies. He took her wall climbing and hiking, I took her to wine tasting and other cultural events.

We had the time of our lives.

In bed, we had the most fun. We experimented, talked about new ideas, took away her insecurities. We took her both at the same time, and she loved being taken apart like that.

It became a competition between Jasper and me, to distract Bella so much while she was working the other that she lost her concentration and forgot what she was doing.

Bella didn't mind. She bloomed under our attention. She loved it. Jasper and I both loved to give pleasure perhaps more even than to receive it, and Bella certainly didn't mind it when we worked together to help her reach heights she never had before.

One particular pleasant experience for all of us was when she was sitting back against Jasper's chest, his legs wrapped around hers to keep them spread. I was between her legs, using tongue, teeth and fingers to make her come so hard she coated my entire hand in her juices.

I was proud, Bella was limp and blissful and Jasper simply couldn't stop grinning.

Yes, we had fun. And as the months progressed, we became closer still, forming an unbreakable trinity. The only downside was that it was very hard to justify our relationship to the outside world. Bella couldn't tell her parents and finally took just me to have dinner with them, as her mother had guessed that Bella had a boyfriend and she could no longer deny it.

Jasper was okay with that. We had a few chosen friends who knew about us. They were supportive, for as far as they were able to understand. Bella's friend Alice, the one who had had to leave Bella's old place and as such had put Bella into our lives, was very curious and understanding, and her questions made us all laugh. It almost felt as if she was jealous.

I was happy for Bella that she had at least one friend who understood. I had lost a good friend instead, James, who couldn't understand that I could share Bella with another guy. After a heated argument the friendship was over, but I could not mourn over it for long. I was happy, and I did not feel the need to justify that.

In our eyes, we were doing nothing wrong.

And as such the months progressed, and we were happier than ever.

It felt very right.

* * *

"I saw Mrs. Newton in the store today," I say softly. We're as close as we can possibly be with the barrier of our clothes between us.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She told me she had seen you in Port Angeles last weekend. With another man."

"Really," she says slowly.

"Yes, really. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Her eyes search mine and she bites her lip before she takes a breath to speak. "No, not really." She smiles sweetly at me. "Why, are you jealous?"

I smile back. "No." I kiss her lips, reveling in the softness I feel. "There will be rumors though. She's a gossiping machine."

She shrugs. "I don't care." Her fingers wind in my hair and she pulls my face closer to hers, deepening the kiss.

Outside the room I can hear Jasper coming home, dropping his keys on the side table in the hallway.

"I'm home!"

"We're here," Bella calls, breaking the kiss just long enough to let the words out.

The bedroom door opens and Jasper steps in, moving fluidly and without hesitation to crawl on the bed with us, lying behind Bella to spoon her.

"Starting without me, are you?"

Bella turns her head to Jasper to greet him with a kiss. "No, just talking. Mrs. Newton saw us in Port Angeles last week."

"Oh, rats. That will be a gossip storm that won't die down easily."

Bella shrugs again. "I don't care. I really don't."

Jasper nuzzles her cheek and smiles. "Me neither. I bet she had a juicy story for you, though, Edward?"

"She was pretty scandalized," I agree. "You should have seen her face when I didn't even react to her words. It was priceless."

Bella giggles, her tiny body shaking against me. I tighten my grip around her for a moment, hugging her and showing her my love.

Here we are, the three of us. Happier than ever, secure in our relationship.

We're happy, no matter what the outside world might think. No right or wrong. Just us.


End file.
